


your sickening desire

by aisu10



Category: Chronicle (2012), Dane Gang - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Cardiophilia, Gen, M/M, Vampires, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: in which julius picks andrew up at for what he thinks will be a night of lovemaking, and ends up being initiated as his new bloodletter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julieville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieville/gifts).



> just something fun i wrote for my friend [gloomysoldier](http://gloomysoldier.tumblr.com/) from my rp group [dane gang](http://thedanegang.tumblr.com/)! it's a high-school-based au where vampire-andrew drinks from their character julius, basically an oc based on the "white union soldier #2" character dane played in "lincoln," who thankfully turns out to be a total blood slut. just go with it. it's sexy.

"now, we have to be quiet," julius murmurs as he pulls his mysterious guest through the house by the tips of his fingers. "or we'll wake my brothers."   
  
the bedroom is where they're headed, for what julius assumes will be a regular fling with a beautiful boy he met standing on the fringes of the football field during the school game that night. all he knows about him is the name on his tongue --  _ andrew _ \-- and that his hands are awfully cold.   
  
as he steps inside, julius guides andrew toward the bed and the boy sits down after giving the room a quick examination through the lens of the strange camera he's holding. once he puts it down on the bedside table, he looks up at julius with eyes so pale they seem to glow in a room lit only by the moonlight filtering in from the thin gaps in the closed blinds. a low growling accompanies andrew’s stare, which julius identifies as the boy's  _ stomach _ growling, much to his pink-cheeked surprise.   
  
"do -- do you need anything? i could get you some food, a drink --"   
  
"i need  _ you," _ is the boy's immediate reply. it's curt and frank and charges julius' body like a bolt of lightning, so effective that he's joining him on the bed in seconds, full clothed and buzzing with excitement. before he realizes what's happening, he's being flipped easily onto his back by baggy-sleeved arms that seem too frail for their strength, but still manage to pin julius down onto the mattress as andrew straddles his hips with his knees. every inch of julius' smaller body trembles in anticipation as andrew leans in, and julius' lips reach instinctively for the other's as his mouth nears his face -- but then misses it and finds his  _ neck _ instead. chills run marathons up and down julius’ spine at the feeling of the boy's cool skin brushing his, interrupting the warmth of his throat with his cold nose and lips and inhaling the natural heat that he seems to lack. with his nose tucked snugly against julius' rapidly throbbing pulse, andrew speaks again, voice a hushed sigh.   
  
"...this isn't what you think it is."   
  
julius shifts beneath him, frowning slightly as a drop of worry douses and dims the glow of the flickering flame inside him. "what do you mean?"   
  
andrew lifts his head and shakes it so that his long bangs fall away from his forehead, from his furrowed brows.   
  
"i'm not going to -- i don't want --"   
  
julius reaches up to brush his fingers over the boy's stammering lips and silence him, asking him patiently, "then what -- what  _ do _ you want."   
  
andrew deliberates, then shakes julius's fingers away from his mouth and tells him:   
  
"blood."   
  
julius is deathly silent for a moment. cold seeps into his limbs where heat had prevailed before, making his hands feel not unlike the ones of the boy hovering over him and holding him down with a frigid grip that now feels more like a  _ trap  _ than a comfort.   
  
_ "blood?" _ julius repeats uncertainly.   
  
andrew nods skittishly, ducks his head back to julius' throat and nuzzles his nose into it again.

  
"i want to drink your blood."   
  
his stomach growls again, deep and low and  _ eager, _ and suddenly, julius realizes what he's hungry for.  _ oh.  _   
  
_ he needs  _ **_him._ ** ****  
  
julius laughs once, short and bewildered, before quickly covering his own mouth in dizzy disbelief. he can't be _ serious, _ can he? julius' fingers drag down his own face, stick to his bottom lip and press upon it. quietly he whispers, "you're a  _ vampire?" _ __  
  
"yes," andrew confirms with a note of mounting frustration as he lifts his head again. "and if i'm going to settle here i'll need  _ bloodletters.  _ people i can  _ trust _ to give me what i need. so... i'm going to keep you."   
  
_ "keep me..." _ julius repeats, blinking hazily up at him in the darkness.  _ this is a dream. this must be a dream. _ __  
  
"you won't die tonight," andrew assures him, though he may also be assuring himself of his own intentions just as much. he leans in once more and julius feels his heart throb against his ribs and in his exposed throat with a mixture of curious excitement and pure, paralyzing  _ terror. _ __  
  
andrew's breath feels like a winter breeze as it blows over the skin of julius' neck, raising goosebumps wherever it touches. he does not go for the artery again, but presses his lips to the jugular vein that runs beside it, teasing the skin with the smooth flats of his incisors before baring his fangs. julius feels the pinch of their needle-like tips and sees stars explode before his eyes in the darkness.  _ this can't be happening, _ he thinks. but then the fangs sink through, splitting open julius' skin with a burst of pain even brighter than the stars.  _ this  _ **_is_ ** _ happening. _   
  
_ he has to stay quiet. _ he has to stay quiet, and he  _ knows _ that, but the second the fangs sink in he wants to  _ scream _ and ends up slamming his hand over his mouth again to muffle his pained squeal as tears spring to his eyes. his breath comes in short bursts against his palm, high-pitched squeaks accompanying each harsh exhale. his legs kick and the untied laces of the shoes he forgot to take off tangle together as he twists his ankles together and digs his heels into the blankets for some kind of purchase. the hand not glued to his mouth snakes around the back of andrew's head, threading fingers through the long hair at the nape of his neck before squeezing and tugging desperately at it. it hurts --  _ it  _ **_hurts_ ** _ \-- _   
  
but then the teeth are gone, replaced by soft lips that numb the wound with their icy touch, sculpting perfectly to the side of julius' neck and working with a fervent  _ neediness _ against his skin.   
  
and that -- that doesn't hurt. that feels  _ good. _ __  
  
the fire inside julius ignites again and his hand slips from his face, sliding down the other side of his neck as it vibrates with a soft moan, pleasured as well as pained. the hand in andrew's hair pulls him  _ closer, _ now, pressing his mouth hard against julius' skin to suck away the sting of the bite along with a mouthful of julius' boiling blood.   
  
julius' eyes widen in shock as he feels andrew's throat swallowing at his own, gulping down the blood he'd said he craved. he feels lightheaded and nauseous at the thought of his blood trickling along andrew's esophagus and spilling into his belly, but focuses not on the illness brewing in his own and instead on the heat gathering at the pit of hit, heat that andrew had earlier said he'd be denied.   
  
maybe he did not know the effect that his mouth, dragging forcefully over his skin, would have on him -- the effect his hands, kneading into his shoulders with possessiveness and urgency, would have on him. the closeness of his touch is both overwhelming and yet  _ far from enough,  _ and julius finds himself twisting his fingers in andrew's hair as the vampire swallows again, longing for more,  _ more,  _ **_more._ ** ****__  
  
shakily lifting his other hand, julius trails it down the front of andrew's body as it towers above him, wishing more than anything that they were pressed flush instead, so he could feel the swell of andrew's lungs against his own. a meek little moan escapes his lips as he presses his hand flat into andrew's ribs and finds his heart pumping purposefully behind them, its beat steady and strong and not anywhere near as quick as his own. after trailing downward to finger the button of his jeans, he drags his hand back upward. gently he tugs up the edge of andrew's shirt and trails his fingertips across the silky surface of his quivering stomach, emitting a soft gasp when he realizes his skin is heating up beneath his touch. even his lips have lost their icy sting, as andrew is now bathed in the warm bliss of julius' blood on and within him. another whimpering groan escapes julius's sore throat as he twists his fingers in the fabric of andrew's shirt and tries his best to tug him downward, toward him, at least close enough that he can arc his own body up against him. he's got to get  _ closer. _ __  
  
with a feverish desperation to match andrew's, julius keens and whines as he yanks andrew's head into his neck, burying his nose into his fleeting pulse again, letting his eyes roll back as he feels andrew's teeth scrape his skin again to keep the oozing wounds open and inviting. he  _ needs _ him -- andrew  _ needs _ him, needs his  _ blood, _ his  _ body, _ his  _ burning heat _ to survive -- and he's realizing quickly that  _ he _ needs him, too, needs him  _ pressed _ to him,  _ smothering _ him, needs him collapsing atop him and sinking inside him. he wants to drown in the blood pooling at the hollow of his throat. he wants to be  _ submerged. _ __  
  
feeding on the eagerness he can taste in julius' blood, andrew flattens his lips against his throat and takes his greatest slurp yet, timing the pull of it with the press of julius's hand on the back of his skull. the mouthful he gathers is so huge that he chokes on it as it rolls down his throat, forcing him to pull away briefly to cough. julius convulses suddenly as he's splattered with his own blood, painting red the pillowcase and the pale canvas of his skin, and shudders as he feels some of it escaping down the side of his neck without andrew's lips there to capture it, soaking his curls in a halo of scarlet. but as soon as andrew has cleared his airway he ducks back in, lapping the spilt blood with the wet pad of his tongue before locking his lips around julius' throat again.   
  
julius trembles violently, whimpering pitifully as he tugs down the collar of his own shirt, wishing for his blood to stream over his entire body, for andrew's tongue to follow along the trails it makes and suckle his bare skin. that's all he can think of, now, to cure the  _ desire _ coursing through his veins --  _ expansive _ skin on skin contact, no longer confined just to the area of the bite. he wants them colliding against each other, molding together as one. but it's no use; his shoulders are trapped, preventing him from pulling his own shirt off, and his arms are getting too weak to reach up and try to pry andrew's off instead. the best he can do is wrap his other hand around andrew's neck as well and slide it down beneath his wide collar, feeling the bulge of each swallow as it squeezes past his jumping adam's apple, tracing the sharp ridge of his collarbone with his thumb. he's so  _ warm, _ now. his pulse is throbbing in his rippling throat with new blood, drained from julius himself. maybe he _ will _ die, julius thinks, lying there and shaking with need. his only regret would be that he had not devoured as much of andrew as andrew had of him.   
  
his hand falls back to his own collar, drifts down to his heaving chest. he's running out of strength. desire still throbs in his mind, but his extremities are going numb without enough blood to fill the vessels inside them. his heart struggles beneath his hand, valiantly pumping what little liquid it has left to keep him living. a weak, hopeless moan leaves his lips as his eyes flutter shut and his fingers fall slack against the back of andrew's head.  _ this is it, _ he thinks,  _ isn't it? _ __  
  
\-- but it isn't.   
  
andrew's lips pop off his skin a split second afterward, and the gasps that tear from both their sets of lungs sound much louder than they should in the otherwise silent room. andrew's tongue flattens against the wound a moment later, and julius becomes aware of a strange tingling sensation over the whole area as the tears in his flesh miraculously stitch themselves back together with the urging of the vampire's saliva. a delirious laugh echoes from julius' lips afterward, one that is cut short by his own brain vaguely reminding him that he's not supposed to be making any noise -- though he knows he already failed keep his mouth shut the entire time andrew had his on his throat. but none of that matters, now. andrew's promise had rung true. he'd left him _ alive. _ __  
  
andrew is still hanging above him, eyelids fluttering over dilated pupils ringed with white-blue, breathing just as heavily as the boy beneath him as he gathers his wits in the wake of his meal. his breath smells like silver and microwaved honey and julius uses trembling hands to pull him closer by the edges of his jaw, placing a gentle, wavering kiss on the tip of his blood-drenched chin. he lingers there and andrew does too, not pulling away, just shutting his eyes as his breaths even out and the silent space between his heartbeats stretches wider and wider. julius tries to match his rhythm, and finds that everything seems to slow down with it, with  _ them,  _ in the calming darkness of the unlit room.   
  
eventually the sharp sound of a hiccup cuts through the muffled silence and andrew jerks atop julius with the force of his contracting lungs. torn from his peaceful trance, julius immediately tries to cover the vampire's mouth with a flailing hand in an attempt to silence him, but all he manages to do is dance his fingers over his parted lips, slick and dripping with his blood. he can feel his hot breath brush over his fingertips, drying the liquid smeared across them.    
  
"shh -- you have to be quiet!" julius hisses in a cracking voice, dizzy with his urgency.   
  
_ "you  _ weren't quiet," andrew mumbles groggily as he pulls away from julius's hand and plops down on his side next to him, leaving one arm slung across his ribcage. "why should  _ i  _ be?"   
  
julius doesn't respond, marveling at the heat and weight of the arm lying across him. it feels so much more solid, now, than the waiflike coldness of the arm that had originally pinned him to the bed -- more real, as if it's trying to prove all the little doubts in his mind wrong and confirm that he did indeed just feed himself to a vampire.   
  
curled as he is beside him, andrew's eyes droop closed and he drifts instantly to sleep, or at least a heavily sedated, _ perfectly satisfied _ state. his legs are bent to brush against julius', his free hand spread over his own stomach as it drifts in and out between them, pushing against julius's hip with each drowsy inhale.   
  
julius threads his fingers through those of the hand spread upon him, holding it as it rests over his fluttering heart. he remembers how hard and cold these fingers had felt before, like icicles dragging across his skin, so different from how they feel now. now every bit of andrew that he can feel pressed up against his side is soft and pliable, molding around him instead of piercing him with sharp edges. he lifts andrew's hand to his mouth, presses a kiss to the inside of his wrist where his pulse plods slowly, but with enough force to jump and meet his lips as it moves warm blood through the arteries and veins of his body. that's  _ my _ warmth, julius thinks.  _ my warmth. _ __  
  
andrew makes a small noise in his sleep and burrows closer to julius, nose instinctively seeking out his carotid and pressing once again against it, bringing his lips to rest upon the bruised spot they had suckled from. overcome with some strange, indescribable emotion, julius' breath hitches before sighing slowly from his lungs in resignation. he holds andrew's hand to his chest again, blurry eyes catching the glint of moonlight on the disheveled locks of his hair splayed over the pillow beside julius. this may not be the  _ "sleeping together" _ that julius had envisioned doing with andrew when he flirted him off the football field earlier in the night, but as he presses his fingers into andrew's pulse and relishes in the notion of their synchronized hearts both pumping  __ his blood as they lie beside each other, he finds that he's not too opposed to reinventing the meaning of the phrase.


End file.
